Robo Savage
Robo Savage, alternatively Robosavage, is a robot which competed in the Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars, as part of the 2017 series. It was designed by football pundit Robbie Savage, who was mentored by Jason Marston throughout the competition process. The name Robo Savage is a pun based on Robbie Savage's own name. Robot History Robo Savage competed in Episode 2, where it first fought against Kadeena Cox's robot Kadeena Machina. However, before the fight, Robbie and Jason explained that Robo Savage's flipper was having issues in retracting back into its resting position, which may limit its effectiveness in battle. Robo Savage started quickly, darting across the arena to meet Kadeena Machina, which made little movement. Robo Savage then came in with a flip, but it was mistimed and Robo Savage's flipper came into contact with Kadeena Machina's vertical disc, sending sparks flying. Kadeena Machina then moved towards Robo Savage, with more sparks churned out as its weapon made contact with Robo Savage's front. Robo Savage backed away and kept a considerable distance away from Kadeena Cox's machine, before coming in to swing its rear-end into its opponent. Robo Savage continued to attack, ramming into Kadeena Machina once more, before missing with another flip. Kadeena Machina then connected a considerable hit, which buckled the front lip of Robo Savage's flipper. Robo Savage tried to assert itself once more with a drive towards Kadeena Machina, but Kadeena Machina landed more hits on Robbie Savage's machine, before shattering one of its wheels off. Robo Savage desperately tried to hobble away, but Kadeena Machina inflicted further damage to the armour of Robo Savage, before cease was called. The punishment for Robo Savage was not ended there, however, as Shunt came in for the last word by tossing Robo Savage around with his front scoop. For Robo Savage's second fight against Neil Oliver's Soldier Ant, changes were made to the flipper, with the front lip made considerably longer. In the fight, Soldier Ant made the first notable movement with a drive into Robo Savage. After both robots jostled for position, Soldier Ant came in with a strong attack that pierced a top panel of Robo Savage, which was now notably venting CO2. Soldier Ant then managed to get purchase on the back of Robo Savage and attempted to drag it towards further danger but Robo Savage managed to free itself. Robo Savage then came onto the attack itself, and after manoeuvring for position, managed to flick Soldier Ant over before placing it onto the flame pit. With Soldier Ant unable to self-right, Robo Savage had managed to earn its first victory. After the battle, a clearly delighted Robbie Savage decided to revel in victory by taunting Archie and Teddy Oliver from the Soldier Ant team. Any sort of victory against Jordan Stephens' bottom placed Dee in Robo Savage's final Head-to-Head battle would be enough to confirm its place in the Grand Final of Episode 2 of Battle of the Stars. In the opening stages, Dee stayed near the centre of the Arena, while Robo Savage moved to the side. Dee then moved towards Robo Savage, with Robbie's machine carrying out the first decisive attack, batting Dee aside with a ram. Dee started spinning, but Robo Savage quickly halted its attack by flicking Dee. Dee then began to drift towards Dead Metal, and Robo Savage tried to push Dee into the CPZ, but it evaded danger, with Robo Savage called into some evasive action as well to avoid the House Robot's pincers. Dee then drove itself over the flame pit, before having one of its tyres slashed by the sharp edge of Robo Savage's elevated flipper. Dee then managed to connect with hits to Robo Savage as it spun on the spot and came in with an overhead hit. By this stage, Robo Savage's flipper base had been bent downwards, and one more hit from Dee completely restricted Robo Savage's forward movement. With time ticking down, Robo Savage lifted its flipper up to enable it to come in with one last charge, before cease was called. The Judges awarded a split decision in favour of Dee, a ruling that was met with uproar from Robo Savage's team, to the extent that Robbie himself went up to the judges in protest. With the loss against Dee confirmed, Robo Savage's team had to wait for the result of the final Head-to-Head between Kadeena Machina and Soldier Ant before finding out if they had managed to seal a place in the Grand Final of Episode 2. Kadeena Machina came out victorious, which meant that Robbie Savage would face Kadeena Cox for a second time in the final battle of the episode. Before the battle, Robbie made sure to continue his feud with Soldier Ant's team, as he teased Archie Oliver, telling him to watch him in the final. However, in private with mentor Jason, Robbie was less confident. Unfortunately for Robbie, his fears came true, as Kadeena Machina managed to immobilise Robo Savage in one hit, causing damage to a top panel and tearing a chunk out of a wheel. Kadeena Machina then came in to inflict more harm before cease was called. However, the punishment to Robo Savage was not yet over, as it faced the wrath of the House Robots, with Shunt axing the beaten finalist, before Sir Killalot hung it over the flame pit. With the result confirmed, Robo Savage finished as the runner-up in Episode 2 of Battle of the Stars. Results Wins/Losses * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots from Wales Category:Robot Wars Celebrity special Competitors Category:Runners Up Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots named after real people Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Loaner Robots